


In the Hands of the Enemy

by Confusedpxnk



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Confessions, Feelings, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, Leashes, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedpxnk/pseuds/Confusedpxnk
Summary: Day 2 of Whumptober 2020 Collars/KidnappedJaskier is kidnapped for what seems like the billionth time in his life with Geralt.Honestly? Its not that bad though.AKA Jaskier is a badass and Geralt is secretly a softie.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Kidnapping, collars, light restraints.

Jaskier was typically thankful for his feared, big, secret softie of a friend. Travelling with Geralt came with an unspoken protection from thieves, and more importantly, husbands and wifes Jaskier had wronged in the past.

But now? Now was not a good time to be Geralt’s friend. Well, it could be worse, Jaskier thought. 

At the moment, things weren’t too bad. He was sitting on a black horse, behind him sat some kind of bodyguard. A few other men on horses trailed behind them, one of them being some kind of renowned sorcerer that Geralt apparently had beef with back in the day. Beef that the sorcerer hadn’t let go of yet.

So, here he was. Held hostage by an oddly polite group of men. Strangely enough, they didn’t bind his hands or feet together. They just clipped a leather collar around his neck, attaching a thin rope to that. He supposed it was efficient enough, just strange, and a little bit kinky.

They didn’t travel far, just about a half day's trip from him and Geralt's last campsite on horseback. When they stopped traveling, they took Jaskier to a small shack, which he assumed to be the sorcerer's home. Instead of throwing him inside of some kind of dungeon like he assumed they would, they sat him in a wooden chair in the corner, leaving a guard with him to hold the leash attached to his collar.

Jaskier tried to make conversation to no avail, “So...buddy? How’d you like the trip?’

Silence.

“Yeah. The scenery was nice, but after a while? It got kinda boring to be honest.”

The guard looked at one of his friends across the room as if to say, look at this fucking idiot. Jaskier didn’t talk much after that.

It was about another day before Geralt arrived. They continued to treat Jaskier better than you would your typical hostage. Though he was under constant guard, he was given three substantial meals and a bed to sleep in. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but overall, Jaskier wasn’t going to complain. 

The peace of the subtle kidnapping was broken when Jaskier’s witcher broke through the door, pure fury in his feline-eyes. Before Jaskier could say anything, Geralt murdered every guard, and had the sorcerer at swordpoint. 

Though Jaskier was still in the collar and leash, there was no one there to hold him back. So, he rushed over to Geralt and the sorcerer, grabbing Geralt's bicep and trying to pull him back.  
“Geralt! Stop It!”

“Jask, he kidnapped you,” The witcher growled, not breaking eye contact with the trembling sorcerer.

“I know!” Jaskier said, exasperated, “But, he did it in a very kind and respectful manner.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“No! Look at me. Do I look hurt?” Geralt broke his stare from the sorcerer to give Jaskier a quick look, “Exactly. I’m fine. They gave me food, water, and a bed. They didn’t take me to hurt me. They took me as some kind of bargaining piece.” Jaskier took a breath, “Which by the way,” He turned to the sorcerer, putting one hand on his hip, pointing the other at him, “What the fuck is your problem? Literally, just take a deep breath. How old is this argument? Decades? Centuries?” Geralt and the sorcerer shared a look, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, I’m gonna do you a favor, pal. If you completely drop this whole thing, I won’t let you get killed. If not, then you can murder him Geralt. I don’t care that much. So, what’ll it be?”

“Wait a second,” Geralt turned to Jaskier, sword still pressed to the sorcerer's neck, “What makes you think I won’t kill him, just because you told me not to.”

“You're gonna give me that shit right now? Really?,” Jaskier raised an eyebrow.

“Nevermind,” Geralt groaned.

“So, Mr. Sorcerer, which option are you gonna go with?”

“I guess I’ll just let it go.”

“You guess?” Jaskier said.

“Yes! I’ll let it go. Just, get him off of me,” The sorcerer stared at the sword in fear. 

Jaskier brought his hand back to Geralt’s bicep, lightly pulling back. The witcher slowly lowered his sword, glaring at the freed sorcerer. 

“Now, you’re gonna let us go, and you’re not gonna try to pull any shit. I guarantee it will not work.”

“Ok.”

“Great!” Jaskier cheerily commented, grabbing Geralt’s wrist to pull him out the door, “Have a good day!” He called back as they left the cabin.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Conflict resolution, my dear witcher. Let’s get to an inn or something now. I’m tired.”

“Ok. I’ll walk. You can ride Roach.” 

“Really?” Jaskier jumped up and down, “I never get to ride Roach!”

“You got kidnapped, I’ll make an exception.”

“I wouldn’t call it kidnapping,” Jaskier frowned, “More like nonconsensual borrowing of a human.”

Geralt scoffed, helping Jaskier onto Roach. 

When they arrived at the inn, it was dark out. Stars lay speckled across the black-blue sky like freckles on a smiling child. As Geralt situated Roach for the night, Jaskier bought a fairly cheap room, and splayed himself out across the single king bed, waiting for Geralt.

When Geralt finally came to their room, Jaskier was half asleep on top of the covers, hugging himself, and snoring slightly. 

“Hey, Jask.”

The bard made some sort of noise that could be interpreted as “mmmph, Geralt.”

Geralt chuckled, helping Jaskier get under the covers before undressing, and getting under the duvet himself. Jaskier stopped hugging himself, instead wrapping his toned arms around Geralt, shamelessly snuggling up to the witcher. 

“Long day?”

Jaskier groaned, nodding into Geralt’s chest.

“Me too,” Geralt ran a hand through Jaskiers hair for a few minutes, until he assumed to bard to be fast asleep, “I had a pretty awful day to be honest, which is rich considering you were actually just kidnapped and held hostage. You seemed to be okay with it though,” Geralt chuckled, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad it wasn’t that bad for you. It just feels kinda shitty to be this upset about it, when you’re just so unbothered,” Geralt let them lay in silence for a bit, “I was just so worried. In my head, I kept thinking, this is it. This is the time I’m too late. This is the time I lose Jaskier,” The witcher’s voice caught in his throat at the idea of losing his bard, “I’m gonna try harder to keep you safe though. No one’s going to get so much as the chance to hurt you. You’re going to be okay, darling,” He whispered, half-heartedly trying to blink away tears.

Jaskier stirred in his arms, “Was that your long-winded witcher way of saying, ‘I love you’?”

“Fuck, I thought you were asleep,” Geralt’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“I typically pretend to sleep. In case anyone tried to talk shit while they think I’m unconscious. I am sleepy though,” He yawned into Geralt, “Oh, and I love you too if that’s what you were trying to say. Goodnight Geralt.”


End file.
